


Sunday Morning

by HeathLedger28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathLedger28/pseuds/HeathLedger28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam spend Sunday morning together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

It was like every other Sunday morning.Dean went to get breakfast,Sam was still sleeping. When Dean returned,he saw Sam sleeping,and he thought that he haven't seen anything more beautiful than Sam.  
He was streched over the whole bed,only in boxer shorts.Dean decided to wake him up on his way. He crawled to bed and started kissing Sammy's legs and move further to his boxer's. He could feel Sam's twitching,but decided to continue. It wasn't the first time he did this,and it will not be his last(for sure).He took off Sam's boxer's and saw that Sam's dick was more than happy to see him.He chuckled and started to lick it. Slowly,teasingly. He liked the vein and started to move to head. He swallowed it and started circling his tongue around it.Suddenly,he felt Sam's hand on his head.  
"Dean,oh God,mm,that tongue of yours will be death of me",Sam moaned.  
Dean chuckled,"Good morning,baby boy,slept well?" "Mmmm,yeah,God,continue,please,Dee,don't stop,teaser."  
"Don't worry,I'm not planning to." He took head in his mouth again and started swallowing Sammy's cook. Sam moaned and started moving his hips up. Dean let him,he just loved when Sam fucked his mouth. "Oh,Dean,fuck,so fuckin close,mmmhm,please don't stooop,Oh Deeeeeeeeeeeean.." Dean didn't moved his head he swallowed Sam . When Sam stopped cumming,he look up and saw Sam with closed eyes and parted lips. He couldn't resist so he crawled up and kiss him. Sam moaned in kiss. It was wet,but slow. "Thank you for this,De." "You're welcome,you know I love you. " "Love you too ,Dean,and now I think it's time for me to return the favor."


End file.
